1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to rope securing systems and, more particularly, is concerned with a load securing arrangement capable of use in applying tension to a rope for securing a load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For transporting a variety of objects, such as ladders, lumber and the like, a rope or tether is typically used to secure the load to a bed or rack on the transporting vehicle. Conventional rope securing systems ordinarily utilize the rope itself to form an interlocking knot for securing the load to the bed or rack.
Such a rope securing system has several drawbacks. One drawback is that the securing system is usually ineffective due to the inability of the user to impart sufficient tension to the rope while at the same time to make a tight knot in it. Another drawback is that it usually takes much more time and is much more difficult to undo the secured rope than to secure it initially.
For more than one hundred years, many different rope securing devices have been proposed in the prior patent art for a wide variety of uses. Representative of such devices are the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Reynolds et al (216,700), McAnarney (468,819), Jones (796,218), Clarke (808,970), Greenleaf (931,754), Whitehead (1,205,496), Arney (1,565,041), Ulfers (1,713,106), Redfield (2,151,664), Meighan (2,174,192), Sova (2,441,336), Hobbs (3,678,543), Black et al (3,930,288), Copelan (4,214,350), Johnson (4,774,742) and Minkler (4,910,834).
These securing devices take the form of many different designs of rigid holders, clamps, toggles and the like, for securing ropes, some of which are easier to use than others. Consequently, a need still exists for the design and arrangement of components to provide a more effective and an easier to use rope securing system.